


Бесценные советы от Данте

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Sex Talk, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Неро приходит в офис «Devil may cry», чтобы спросить у легендарного охотника на демонов совета, никак не связанного с охотой на демонов.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)





	Бесценные советы от Данте

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что в каноне Данте с Неро после событий четверной части не общались вплоть до событий пятой части, но как сказал один умный человек: слабые духом строго следуют канону, а сильные – изменяют канон под себя С:
> 
> Это фанфик, который я давно придумала, давно начала, а сейчас дописала. Приятного прочтения!

О, привет, пацан! Что-то стряслось?

Ты бледен и хмур, вот с чего. Что-то с демонами? С Фортуной? С демонами на Фортуне?

Не горячись так, пацан, лучше присядь. Эй, не делай этого брезгливого выражения – не настолько у меня грязно. Просто немного неряшливая холостяцкая берлога. Держу пари, твоя квартира выглядела бы не лучше, если бы не крошка Кирие...

Джек-пот. Что с Кирие?

Серьёзно, пацан, если ты пришёл сюда молчать, то лучше бы не приходил. Я тебе не заботливая мамочка, чтобы вытягивать каждое слово. Ты меня понял? Не кивай: если понял – рассказывай.

А, вот оно что... немного неожиданно. Да, ты определённо меня удивил, пацан: я рассчитывал о советах по охоте на демонов, а не на дамские сердца. О, ты покраснел!

Конечно же ты и без меня знаешь, как орудовать мечом, пацан. Ни разу не усомнился в твоих навыках... вслух.

Да стой же! Ты что именно узнать хотел, ловелас?

Опять? Мы, кажется, проходили это две минуты назад! Но мне немного лестно, что ты решил спросить именно у меня, так что поделюсь опытом.

Тебе. Знаешь, с девушками нужно говорить словами, а не как ты сейчас. Не обязательно всё называть своими именами – можно подобрать более мягкие, но понятные названия, если ты... вы чувствуете неловкость.

Эй, кто тут ещё пошляк? Я имел ввиду комплименты: твоей даме понравиться услышать от тебя восхищение её, безусловно, потрясающим телом и сладким голосом – это, кстати, запомни. Но про то, о чём ты подумал, говорить тоже нужно, я не думал, что необходимо такое пояснять. Вообще, спрашивай побольше, если не уверен в её реакции.

Конечно-конечно, никто и не отрицал, что ты всё сам знаешь. Но просто решил приехать в другой город и спросить одного старика об этом – просто уточнить!

Что ж, дверь у тебя за спиной, никто тебя против воли не держит, но всё же советую задержаться и послушать кое-что. Можно много говорить о том, что нужно делать, а что нельзя — об этом даже нужно много говорить. Но скажу самое главное: не торопись.

Это относится ко всему: к самому сексу, к предварительным ласкам и вообще к половым отношениям. Поспешишь и обязательно напортачишь, а потом будешь жалеть об этом очень долго. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ваш первый раз стал последним?

Мог бы и не отвечать. Ещё советы? Ох, это всё так индивидуально для каждой, пацан. Так что просто пробуй. Возможно, ей понравятся влажные поцелую в шею... или крепкая хватка под бедрами... или массаж стоп. Чего смеёшься? Это целое искусство: надавливать не слишком сильно, чтобы ей не было больно, но при этом не настолько слабо, чтобы всё не скатилось в банальную щекотку, а тогда вам точно дальше будет не до «того самого», а потом гладить, будто растирая крем, и в это время второй ладонью... хм, для тебя это точно не пойдет.

Какой есть. А ты люби и не жалуйся, раз сам пришёл.

Да, ты прав, это звучало не так, как я рассчитывал. Но, надеюсь, ты снова не подумал ничего такого?

Ой, заткнись, пацан: я, между прочим, имел дело с женщинами ещё до того, как ты на свет появился, так что имей чуть больше уважения к ветеранам сражений за женские сердца и того, о чём ты подумал. Ещё вопросы? Или ты уже не в терпении лично отправиться на поле битвы?

Битвы за любовь. Если у тебя так с этим туго, то, ради бога – или кого там? Моего папаши?.. хех, – купи ей букет любимых цветов. И не робей, иначе малышке Кирие придётся взять всё в свои руки – ты этого добиваешься? Не спорю, довольно интригующая перспектива, но…

…устраивает ли тебя такое развитие ваших отношений? Научиться дослушивать до конца тебе тоже нужно – не помешает.

Ну и молодец. Если ещё понадобиться совет – ты всегда знаешь, где меня можно найти. Только в следующий раз принеси с собой хотя бы пиццу, чтобы задобрить старика.

Эй! Я и обидеться могу! Сознавайся, этому тебя обучили те несносные дамы? Ты взял с них плохой пример!

До встречи, пацан! Удачи в работенке, хех.

Н-да, а вот дверью можно было так не хлопать… Но всё же молодец Неро – своего не теряет… так что такими темпами ты в скором времени можешь стать дедушкой, Вёрдж.

**Author's Note:**

> Это был достаточно необычный формат для фанфков, и он мне понравился. Не уверена, что буду ещё писать что-то в таком виде, но все же это был весьма интересный опыт.
> 
> Как всегда ставлю OOC, потому что это моя давняя привычка ещё из начала десятых годов, да и опять же, Данте и Неро в каноне не были настолько близки, чтобы Неро пошел за советом к Данте, что, конечно, весьма печально.
> 
> В общем, спасибо за прочтение, но я бы хотела плату в виде не пиццы, так комментариев)


End file.
